The invention relates to a device for unlocking and locking at least two spaced apart tilting hoods of an open top motor vehicle, operable from inside the vehicle passenger space.
In a known motor vehicle of the type referred to above (Porsche 911 Cabrio), a device for unlocking from the passenger compartment is provided for a first hood located in the front area and a second hood provided in the rear area, with a separate operating device with an operating handle being provided in the passenger compartment for each hood. The operating device for the front hood is mounted on the inside of the A pillar, while an operating device for the rear hood is mounted on the B pillar. The operating device for the rear hood is only accessible when the side door of the vehicle is open, so that when the vehicle is open and the vehicle side door is closed, the rear hood cannot be unlocked by unauthorized persons.
An object of the invention is to improve a device for unlocking and locking at least two spaced apart tilting hoods of a preferably open automobile in such fashion that it is economical to manufacture with a simplified design and also offers effective protection against theft when the vehicle is open.
This object is achieved according to the invention by an arrangement with each hood having a locking passenger compartment that is open at the top, with each hood having a lock that is connected by a connecting element with an operating handle of an operating device, and both hoods being unlockable from the passenger compartment, wherein both operating handles are associated with a common operating device which comprises a bearing housing with a central cylinder lock having a lock housing and a lock cylinder movable therein, molded notches of both operating handles being in an operating relationship with outside walls of the lock housing of the cylinder lock.
The primary advantages achieved with the invention consist in the fact that by providing a common operating device with a central cylinder lock for the actuating handles of both hoods, a device is created that is simple in design and economical, with effective protection against unauthorized unlocking of the two hoods when the vehicle is open being provided when the lock cylinder is locked.
With the lock cylinder locked, molded notches on the two operating handles positively engage the outer sides of the lock housing, so that the operating handle cannot be moved into an operating position. With the lock cylinder unlocked, the spring-loaded lock housing moves outward automatically, causing the notches of the operating handle to cooperate with depressed recesses in the lock housing, thus permitting tilting of the operating handle and hence unlocking of the hoods.